


Fallen Miss Seaside

by Tomodachiyohane



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomodachiyohane/pseuds/Tomodachiyohane
Summary: After her last place in the Miss Seaside contest at Uchiura Beach, Yoshiko feels upset. Can Riko help her?





	Fallen Miss Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to this story came to me when I read through chapter 14.3 in LLSIF. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, since this is my first FF and English isn't my mother tongue. Enjoy!

Yoshiko looked out the window of the bus. The afternoon sun made the sea shine in its most beautiful blue, and yet was Yoshikos mood like seven days of rainy weather. Today Uchiura chooses its 'Miss Seaside'. And Yoshiko really got eliminated in the first round. Last place. It really hurt. Of course she was curious how the other Aqours members will do, and she really wanted to support them. But she couldn't bear these looks she got not only by the other girls but the whole crowd by the beach. She made up something that she had to summon little demons, and with that she went home. It was a rare luck for her that all of the other members were still in the contest so no one could come after her. She just wanted to be alone.   
What hurt her the most was the comments made after her elimination.  
'You'll made the first round easily if you don't do anything weird' or 'I can think of eight other reasons why you're eliminated'  
Even if those comments sound really hard to her, it was nothing compared to what Riko said. "Even if this is only the first round". If Yoshiko got eliminated in the first round, was she ONLY another member in Aqours for Riko. This made Yoshikos eyes tear up. She had to get off this bus. Luckily the next stop was far enough from her home to walk the sorrow off, but near enough to walk. When Yoshiko walked to the door some other people on the bus looked at her with confusion and pity. *Shit* thought Yoshiko *I must look like a mess*   
But since that she was in the outskirts of Numazu and had a good 20 minute walk before she had time to cool down.

\--At home--

"I'm home" mumbled Yoshiko quietly.  
"Ah Yoshiko-chan. You're back early." Her mother gave her warm smile. Even if Yoshiko was sometimes a little difficult, her mom did always looked very dearly after Yoshiko. And since her mother did raised her alone (her father left them when Yoshiko was still a baby) she admires her mom strongly.   
"Is everything okay Yoshiko?"   
Aiko (her mom) scented immediately that something was wrong with her daughter.  
"Yeah. Why you're asking?"  
"Well. You're not talking like Yohane. And your eyes are totally red."   
*Shit was I that obvious?*   
Yoshiko immediately striked her fallen angel pose.   
"There is no need to be worried about Yohane."   
"Well a bit late to switch into character sweetie. Now tell me what's wrong."   
"Just a allergic reaction or so."   
"Ah okay."   
*Shes not buying it at all*   
"Anyway. I wanted to meet up with Haruka (Rikos mom) at the Uchiura Beach. We thought we meet you and Riko-Chan there."   
"Mom, I'm pretty tired. So I'll take a quick nap."   
"Okay. If you need anything call me okay?"  
"Okay. And make sure to give Sakurauchi-san greetings from the depths of hell!"  
Her mom gave her now her fallen angel pose, Yoshiko took that as a confirmation as her mom walked out the door.   
Yoshiko threw herself on her bed. But as she was on her way to fall asleep the dark thoughts got back.

\---Back at the beach---

"Huh? Yoshiko-chan went home?" asked Chika.  
"Yes. She said that she has to help her mom with something." said Ruby.  
"That's unusual zura. Normally she would talk fallen angel stuff right."   
"We should probably check on her." said Kanan.  
"We can't." insisted Dia. "After the festival has finished we have to help clean up along the other participants. If we want to check on her we can't to it all together."  
"I'll do it." Riko volunteered almost immediately.  
"Ahhh. As expected from her little demon Lily." teased Chika.

 

\--A few minutes later--

"Hey Riko-Chan."   
"Hello Mom."  
"Hello Riko."  
She knew that her mother wanted to meet up with Yoshikos mother so she was not too surprised.   
Riko bowed before Aiko.  
"Nice to meet you Tsushima-san."   
Aiko smiled "Riko I always said. You don't need to be so formal. Just call me Aiko."  
Then Aiko turned to Haruka.   
"Why can't be Yoshiko-chan be so nice like your daughter?", Aiko joked.  
"Oh cmon Aiko. Yoshiko is such a nice girl. Almost an angel.   
"Ahh. Correction a fallen angel. She'll get angry with you Haruka."   
They both laughed.   
Riko looked at them and smiled. She was really happy that her mom got friends with Aiko. She thought that they settled really good in their new life in Numazu.   
She shook her head now wasn't the right time to think about that Yoshiko-Chan needed her help.   
"Okay Tsushi.. I mean Aiko." It was really a weird feeling to address a adult by first name.  
"Uhhmm. How's Yoshiko-chan doing, Aiko?"   
"Not really good to be honest. She wasn't really in the mood for talking when I asked if there's anything wrong. She seemed really upset."   
"Did something happen here on the beach?" questioned Haruka.   
Riko told them how Yoshiko got eliminated in the first round.   
"Ohno poor Yoshiko-chan." said Aiko.   
"She was really looking forward to that competition. She nearly spend all her allowance on her new swimsuit. And said that her victory will impress her little demon Lily." said Aiko more to herself. When she realized what she just said Aiko grabbed Riko. "Please don't tell her I said that ever! She'll would really drag me into hell!"   
"Don't worry Aiko. But if that's true I should probably get a hurry up and check on her. I'll be going now!"   
Just as she was going to take off Aiko stopped her.   
"Wait Riko. Here take this." She handed Riko a key. "If she's really that upset she'll won't answer the door bell."   
"Thank you very much Aiko! I'm going. Bye mom"   
"Good luck Lily!" she said with a wrink.   
"See Aiko? Your daughter is really sweet to give Riko such a sweet nickname."   
"I guess I can't say you're wrong." she laughed   
Riko just got on the bus when she thought *Dont worry Yocchan. I'll come to help you* 

\--At the Tsushima apartment--

Just as her mother left the apartment Yoshiko couldn't hold back the tears. She just felt ashamed of her last place, and that she couldn't impress Aqours and first of all Lily.   
At least she was able to take a short nap. After she got up she walked to her mirror.   
She was really a mess. Red eye which are swollen from crying and her hair bun threatened to fall apart. Even though she always made sure that her looks were good, this time she couldn't care less. She looked down.   
"The heavens really have cursed me. I wish Lily was here."   
"I am here Yocchan."   
Yoshiko turned around to see Riko standing in the doorframe.   
"Lily!!" Yoshiko threw herself into Rikos arms. This time Yoshiko didn't even try to fight her tears and just let everything out.   
"There there Yocchan I'm here."   
Riko walked over to Yoshiko bed, sat down and put Yoshiko on her lap. After some time Yoshiko calmed down.   
"Yocchan what happened?"  
"I screwed the whole thing up. I wanted to show everyone how well I can do, I wanted to show to Lily how well I can do. But nothing. I got last."   
"Stupid Yocchan. You don't have to come first in a dumb competition to show off for me. I'm your number one little demon am I? So I know how great you are."  
Yoshikos mouth fell open and she was lost for words.   
"But I have to say" began Riko " you looked stunning in that swimsuit. And since you couldn't get a prize for Aqours today I can give you a prize which is all for you alone."   
With that said Riko pressed her lips on Yoshikos. Eventually they broke the kiss to get some air. They looked each other in deep in the eyes.  
"I love you Lily. Thank you for not letting me alone."   
"I love you too Yocchan."   
With that Yoshiko drove in for a second, more passionate kiss.   
"Well Aiko. I said that everything will turn out good."   
"Hehehe I think both of us will have a stepdaughter soon, Haruka."   
Riko and Yoshiko separated quickly.   
"MOM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" shouted Yoshiko and Riko in union.   
"Well you girls took a really long time." said Aiko   
"So we decided to watch for you two. But as we can see you girl are good." said Haruka.   
The two girls, with faces red as a tomato, couldn't get a tone out.   
"Well cmon Haruka. Let's go. We want to give our two lovebirds some.. privacy.   
Yoshiko and Riko were embarrassed to the bones. 

 

So after all this FF got in another direction I've original planned. I'm not really satisfied but I hope you liked it!


End file.
